Bviomario
Bviomario is a kind man who lives in an alternate version of Mushroom Kingdom, where the real Mario does not exist. Also, more then one Mario is present in that timeline, including females. He is the first to get the Superstar transformation and the only one in one thousand years to achieve the Mystical Star power. Bviomario is also the leader of his group of friends, at least until he passes it on to Luigi in episode 31: Depart to Star Heaven. Before the Bloopers... Bviomario is born in 1980 and first defeated his arc-enemy Bowser in 2001, meaning he is younger then the real Mario and defeated Bowser a lot later then him! in 1981, his brother Luigi was born, which clears the fact that Luigi is Bviomario's brother and not Bvioluigi. In 2002; Bviomario defeated Master Hand and Master Hand saw his vision of Dark Mario, so he created ShadowMario, Clone and Cursor. Bviomario meets Clone at the Tall Tall Mountain, where Clone got amnesia due to an accident with a stupid Goomba who mistook him for Bviomario. They slide, and by accident , leaves Clone behind. Bviomario flees to the castle, hoping Clone survived. He didn't know Clone did survive, and wanted revenge! When it started... 5 years later, Bviomario discovers Bowser locked the rooms and with 8 Power Stars, he could defeat him, so he started to look for them. In episode 3: The 8 Power Stars, he meets Cursor, who isn't very nice to Bviomario. He goes away later in the episode, and Bviomario has to face Bowser by himself, which worked out pretty well, and with the power of the Stars, he defeated him, although he didn't know that this were the first reactions of his Superstar Power. Cursor returned in episode 5: Bowser's defeat. But someone was watching them... Clone... Or not? A strange Mario followed Bviomario in his adventures in Lethal Lava Land and Dry Dry Desert. In the desert, Bviomario found a piece of Master Hand's dairy (Clone found the second part later.) This mysterious man later challenged Bviomario to defeat Bowser twice. Bviomario found his Moonjump and defeated Bowser. Later that day, he reveals himself to be Clone, Bviomario's former friend, and he KO's Bviomario and Cursor. He then uses the Glitchbox to Glitch the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Bviomario wakes us, and slides Clone for Mushroom Kingdom, and Bviomario is the victor! Bviomario then returns to the castle as a hero, but he tells Clone's story, and he hopes Clone will someday forgive Bviomario for his deeds. Clone, standing on the roof of the castle, believes he should be in his true form to defeat Bviomario, and becomes his real form, ShadowMario! But then... Where is Clone? Wishing Stars? Bviomario get's a nice suprise 2 days after Fake Clone's defeat: His brother Luigi stops by for a visit. But unfortunately for them, the real Clone pays a visit too! Saying he never raced Bviomario on a slider, he likes the idea and they slide. Luigi wanders off to the garden, where the Boo's capture him and teleport him to ShadowMario's lair. Bviomario defeats him again, but Master Hand sends him a vision! Bviomario, thinking this was merely a nightmare, ignores it and goes to Toad for advice on how to deal with Clone, but before he can ask anything, Toad starts talking about the Legendary Wishing Stars. According to Toad, there are 7 in total (although it is later know there are 13, but 7 Stars can also grant wishes.) Clone overhears this, and ShadowMario too! After a while, they come together and start a Super Smash Bros Fight, with ShadowMario being the victor! He then wishes to have enough power to Glitch the entire world, which happens, and Clone flees underground, while Bviomario, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi and Cursor use their Mario Karts to evacuate and go to the beach. Bviomario get's a nice suprise, his schoolfriends Masterslam132, BioVSMario and Landongames offer their help to defeat ShadowMario. The Great Invasion! Bviomario and his friends attack Shadow Kingdom (Mushroom Kingdoms new name) and Bviomario manages to get in his fortress, which is located deep in a cave under the sea. While Bviomario searches for ShadowMario, Landongames, Masterslam132 and BioVSMario hold off his army of Pikachu and Donkey Kong. Bviomario finds Shadowmario, who let's him fight a hypnotised Luigi. Bviomario, caring for his brother, loses 3 times on purpose. When he discovers ShadowMario tries to kill Luigi 'because he is no longer needed' Bviomario wants him to stop! ShadowMario seemingly killed Luigi (He is saved by Cursor's warping Powers!) and Bviomario's rage explodes, transforming him to Superstar Mario! ShadowMario also transforms into his own version, the Shadowstar, and they fight, slide and race, with Bviomario being the winner! He gives ShadowMario one last chance, but he blows up the cave. Light Mario picks Bviomario up and brings him to the Ghost House. Light Mario helps Bviomario recover and traveled to a mystical place called Star Heaven. Bviomario first tells his friends he survived, and that he's proud of them being able to chase ShadowMario away!. He then leaves to train for a tournament that will be hold 2 weeks from that day! The Tournament of...Clone? It starts with Bviomario learning to fly without Moonjump, but it isn't working. A few hours later, he comes down from Star Heaven to fight in the tournament. He meets 2 new friends: SuperMarioFan224 and Pixllewis! He get's to fight both and wins the tournament. The referee Enolc AKA Clone, lures him into a trap from ShadowMario. Bviomario then defends Clone after he lost a battle against ShadowMario after refusing to let Bviomario live! ShadowMario's Luigi Clones defeat Bviomario without his help. SuperMarioFan224 and Cursor then save Bviomario. Cursor tells his, Clone's and ShadowMario's life story! Clone, hearing this, realizes Master Hand has been using him, and that his deeds were more evil than Bviomario's deed, so he walks in and forgives Bviomario. ShadowMario realizes this too and does the same after a failed attempt to sneak up on them and attack them! Luigi walks in and reveals the Wishing Stars he and Bviomario's friends gathered as a practice for the tournament. Bviomario goes looking for Master Hand and get's kidnapped by him! His friends wish him free and Superstar Mario makes his way through Master Hand's fortress. Master Hand almost kills Bviomario, but his Superstar Powers give him a extra boost and is now strong enough to defeat him! As a last attempt, Master Hand self-destructs but Bviomario survives and goes back to Star Heaven to unlock his full Star power, but in outer space, some things are going wrong... The Reign of Metal Mario 3 years later,Metal Mario arrives on Earth, wishes ultimate power and captures Luigi and Bviomario's friends except Bvioluigi, who didn't stay in the castle. An enraged Bviomario attacks Metal, but loses and becomes sick. (which could be a sign of Dark Mario, 'cause Future Bviomario got this too, and 5 hours later splitted into Dark and Light Mario.) After he rested, he KO's everyone except Clone, because he didn't want his friends to get hurt or killed by Metal Mario! (Thefunnygirl900 and Owner09 already rescued them all except ShadowMario, who rescued himself, and Luigi and Cursor, who are still trapped!) Bviomario sneaks into Metal's Fortress and finds them, only to get busted by Metal Mario, who sends Luigi to the Underworld, where he battled Master Hand! Bviomario attacks Metal again, and loses again! He then feels Luigi fusing with him and they become Superstar Bros., who defeats Metal Mario. After his de-fusing, he meets up with LT, the Evil Music Man. He then has a party at the castle, but recieves a letter from Dark Mario who kidnapped Light Mario! He then decides to rescue him! Dark Terror of Bviomario Bviomario Finds Dark Mario and they fight, although Dark Mario wins after only 20 seconds of fighting. Bviomario get's captured and Light Mario decides Bviomario should know the truth of his past, and tells him about his own timeline. Metal Mario, severely wounded, frees Bviomario, and Light Mario refuses to leave yet, and says Bviomario needs to go alone! Metal Mario tells how to get in Dark Mario's lair, and Bviomario goes to Star Heaven, meaning that Star Heaven is his lair. There, he discovers Masterslam132 is a traitor because Bviomario never appreciated his help, so he doesn't help him anymore. Bviomario then get's brainwashed by Dark Mario, and he became Dark Bviomario! Dark Bviomario attacked Luigi, and later on ShadowStar ShadowMario. He wins both fights without turning Superstar. (Dark Mario increased Bviomario's power) He then watches Dark Mario form an army by partnering with King Mettio, king of Metal Mario's planet. He attacks Luigi again when he and all of Bviomario's friends invade Star Heaven and Rainbow Road. Light Mario and Metal then attack Dark Mario, but he kills them both! Dark Bviomario saw them die, and he snapped from within. His dark form disappeared, and he suddenly started to scream in his Superstar form! His shirt turned white, and he transformed into Mystic Star Mario. He battled Dark Mario, and unlike the other villains, he immediately killed him. He then turned back to normal, saying he never wants to be like that again: a killer! After Light Mario and Metal Mario are revived, Ghost Mario asks if he wants to be protector of Star Heaven, but Bviomario rejects and flies off to a journey with Luigi! Ghost Mario leaves for his own time, and Cursor, now a Wishing Star, says he feels weird, and his eyes turn red... The Shadow Stars 1 year later Bviomario and Luigi return and want to visit Curso, but somethings wrong...Very wrong... The Wishing Stars became blue. Bviomario tries to summon Cursor's Star, but Cursor is in a evil trance. Then, thirteen Mario's come out of it! Cursor appears, and says with a evil voice that those are Mario's born from wishes. Each of them is born from a wish, for example: one of them was created by energy stored inside the Stars from the wish from Metal Mario! Cursor then disappears! Bviomario convinces his friends to kill the Wishing Star Mario's. Bviomario faces DarkWishStar1, who kiils him. Bviomario's friends then attack him. Bviomario then gets revived by Master Hand, as a thanks for killing Dark Mario 1 year ago and saving the world. DarkWishStar1 then absorbs the other 12 Stars, and becomes OmegaDarkWishStar1. Bviomario has no choice and becomes Mystic Star Mario, altough even he is no match for him, and Bviomario seemingly gets killed again! ShadowMario and Clone, with memories of him in their minds, attack OmegaDarkWishStar1, who tosses them aside. Luigi then attacks, but is no match for him either. Then Bviomario rises from the hole he was blasted in, fights and kills OmegaDarkWishStar1. Cursor then returns to normal and rises without being summoned! He says they can have two final wishes before he leaves the Earth forever. Bviomario asks to restore the victims of the Wish Star Mario's and the world back to normal. Then he asks to reward Wario and Waluigi with eternal richness, as a reward for saving him. Cursor asks Bviomario if he's coming along, and he agrees, to the shock of his friends and Luigi. He explains those villains came because of him, and if he's gone, those villains will stop coming and everyone will live in peace. He bids his final farewell to Luigi and the rest and leaves. The last things seen are Bviomario's memories of his friends and enemies. Then, Cursor and Bviomario disappear. Prince Metal Bviomario witnesses the Metallians invade the Earth once more, and opens an attack together with Mastar Hand. Afterwards, Bviomario appears and grants Bevio Mystic Star Powers which he uses to defeat Metal. He is later seen escorting Clone to the afterlife. 100 Years After Bviomario appears at the end when Bviomario Yr. loses faith in the Wishing Stars. He grants him his wish to heal Bevio, who is his grandfather. Afterwards, he returns to Star Heaven, where he is seen with Clone. Personality Bviomario is kind, and cares for his friends. He is brave when it is needed. In his Superstar form, he is more cocky, but the rest stays the same. In his Mystic Star form he behaves stranger. He has no mercy for enemies, and wants to finish the fight quick. This is probably the main reason why he hates being Mystic Star Mario. In Parasite, Bviomario gets corrupted by a demon called Viamper while in his Mystic Star form.Luigi manages to get him out of Bviomario and then they kill him. He loves challenges, and Ice Chickens, which are actually penguins, but he prefers to call them Ice Chickens. He also loves pizza. Transformations Superstar Mario Superstar Mario is his primary transformation which he mostly uses during fights starting from episode 18: The legendary Superstars, where he unlocked his power to fight ShadowMario. His power increases a lot, and he turns Gold-Yellow. He is also a little bit faster. Full-Power Superstar Mario Since his training in Star Heaven, he fully unlocked his Superstar potential, giving him much more power then before. However, he is still no match for Metal Mario. He looks exactly the same as Superstar Mario, only with more power. Dark Bviomario This is Bviomario's dark form. In this evil form, he gets bored very fast and becomes impatient. Just like Dark Mario, he is stronger then before due to his Dark Powers. Mystic Star Mario Bviomario unlocked this power when Dark Mario killed Light Mario and Metal Mario. His power grows intenser, he is a lot more serious, and his color changes to part Gold and part White. This form is described as Legendary, and too powerful for anyone to handle, but Bviomario keeps control of it, and kills Dark Mario. The only one stronger is OmegaDarkWishStar1, because he is made from Negative Wishing Star energy, and the Wishing Star are Legendary too, so it is possible for him to defeat Mystic Star Mario. Superstar Bros. Superstar Bros. is a fusion between Superstar Mario and Superstar Luigi. He has enormous strength, enough to defeat Metal Mario, although Mystic Star Mario is still stronger then Superstar Bros. Migi Migi is a failed fusion attempt of Mystic Star Mario and Superstar Luigi, because after they fused, Light Mario told them they need to be the same Transformation to fuse, with Migi asking why he didn't tell before, and Light Mario answering that he didn't ask! Mystic Light Mystic Light is the fusion Bviomario and Future Bviomario did as a final attempt to kill OmegaDarkWishStar1. Mystic Light damaged him badly but gets defeated in the end. He did, however, give him enough damage to kill him with Bviomario's suprise attack! Mystic Light has the power of 2 Mystic Star Mario's Trivia -Bviomario does not exist in Mario's timeline, but is strangely enough called 'Mario' by his friends and enemies. -Metal Mario is the only one to call Bviomario 'Superstar', but when he is revived, he calls him 'Bviomario' -Bviomario wears a Mario Fire Suit for a short amount of time -Bviomario and Masterslam132 look almost alike. Coincidentally, Masterslam132 betrayed Bviomario twice. When he joined Dark Mario, and when he returned to the good side when Bviomario was still brainwashed. -Until the second movie, Bviomario was the only one who really killed villains.(Light Mario is Bviomario's future form, so that counts too) He killed Dark Mario, because Master Hand wasn't a real villain. Metal Mario survived Superstar Bros. failed attempt to kill him. Light Mario(Who is Future Bviomario) killed Future Metal Mario and Future King Mettio. But in the second movie, everyone killed a DarkWishStarMario. -Bviomario is protected from OmegaDarkWishStar1's blast by Master Hand, otherwise, he would have died. Ironically, Bviomario is saved by the being who was killed twice by him. Once by Superstar Mario and once by Dark Mario. -Bviomario has a son named Bevio, who appears in the Bloopers, but no mother is ever mentioned or shown.